


How havens become abandoned

by Nudnyi_klerik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, Human AU, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudnyi_klerik/pseuds/Nudnyi_klerik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does the long-distance relationship end? The answer is easy: a frigate floats away into the open sea and a haven gets drunk with the smell of lilac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How havens become abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first translation of my own fic. The original version you can read here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4344180  
> Feel free to tell me about my mistakes and enjoy <3

Henrik was undoubtedly a loveful man. He has fallen in love a lot, he was diving deeply in these feelings as if he was jumping from a cliff into the stormy ocean. However, he tended to burn down quickly like a match. Surely, at some point he thought it wasn't necessary to try to deal with that problem and continued to enjoy his feelings, devoting poems to his crush and imagining bright future.

An unpredictable overturn happened in May like fluffy clouds turned up to be thunderous. Freshness, which was floating in the air, seemed to reflect the dark-green colour of grass; the smell of blooming lilac was befuddling better than wine. As always, Henrik had no one to share this wine with. He was bored, but surprisingly he found himself a friend or that guy somehow found him - that would be correct - apparently, thanks to some comment left by Henrik on the Web.

His life hasn't changed drastically since. Hansen didn't even fall in love immediately and furiously as a berserk of old Viking times. He just knew that he had a mate to talk to at any time of day and night. Every evening Dane was desperate to take an advantage of this opportunity and he didn't notice when he took to nice little conversations: a day without them would be nothing but wasted twenty-four hours. 

Henrik also didn't pay attention to the moment when he began to flirt, and some time later, without any shame, he was giving such gentle hints that gentle breeze appeared to be a hurricane in comparison with them. However, a total fool is the one who thinks that he has outwitted everyone around. 

Tom has been offline for a long time now. Of course, he had said that he would be all evening at a friend's birthday party, but it didn't really mean anything for Hansen.  
"Frankly, I was worrying so much while I was waiting for you. It's been so dreary. God, I'm just paranoid, huh," Henrik, pleased with his hinting message, kept on watching TV because Tom had just got back home so he wouldn't answer quickly.

An answer was received 15 minutes later. Dane had expected it to be as his message, nice and warm, but he just got a question:  
"Hansen, you've fallen in love, haven't you?"

He immediately got hot, his hands were shaking, leaving marks of the fingertips on the screen, he was thrashing his sight around the room in order not to read that letter again. Henrik gathered all his strength, though. Isn't he a man?  
"With you?" he was only brave enough to answer with another question.

"Yeah. With me."

Dane fell out again, he's been sitting like this for ten minutes, staring at the screen and trying to type at least a couple of words.   
"Well. Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Oh, Henrik, I'm... Speechless."

He began to apologise in panic:  
"I'm so sorry. I must have told you but I couldn't. Anyway, I don't care what your answer is but, please, don't leave me alone."

"Are you an idiot? Of course I won't leave you."

"May I think that you like me too? At least a little bit? It'd mean a lot for me."

"I like you but, you know, in a platonic way."

"Like soulmates?" Hansen started to shine, sending this message.

"Yeah, kind of. Now, if it's okay, I'd like to go to bed. I've been worn out the whole evening and now you surprised me."

"Wait. So you're up for everything I've said?"

"Yes, I think so," having written this and wished good night, Tom went offline.

Henrik felt such an enormous lightness inside as if he was a spaceman; he felt that his poems hadn't been written to little purpose; reciprocity was more inspirational than ever and he got high because of the feeling of euphoria.

Soon afterwards, Tom thawed and let his charming and sweet feelings out. The platonic relationship turned into more natural connection, with cuteness, rainbows and candy-floss. Albeit it was in a virtual reality.

Small but weighty distance, work, close friends, who demanded attention, - all of those separated Holl and Hansen occasionally. Thereupon Henrik discovered his new side.  
One evening without their until dawn talks could make Henrik feel under the weather. That emotional state stops you from making any moves, tightening everything inside and making you suffocate, choke with melancholy and tears. Dane understood that it was the way how things were supposed to be when Tom couldn't drop him a line for a long time. At the end of the day, they both had stuff to do in real life. However, Henrik began to miss Holl one second after they had wished good night to each other and fallen on their pillows. He couldn't share his lovely Dutch with the whole world - that was impossibly hard.

In the next spring, when befuddling May hasn't shown up yet and April has been giving early frosts, they declared their love to each other. Hansen got again that sense of flying, his heart started beating faster, his palms sweated as if he was a boy standing next to the board in the lesson.   
Each day dawned earlier and earlier. When happy Tom went to bed, It was already five o'clock in the morning. Henrik was standing next to the window, glued to the glass, and watching the blue sky covered with the peach nectar. Dane felt how tears were running along his cheeks because of such a beauty... And because of something else. After saying that legendary phrase out loud, after "I love you", he understood how enormous and strong his feelings for the man, who he hadn't been lucky enough to see and touch in real life, were. These feelings were so tremendous that they wanted to break free from lover's body, adorning the world. However, Hansen could do nothing but let the tears flow while even stars and the Moon with its viperous smile were closer to him than Tom.

An imagination helped out. Henrik was imagining how they meet the first time, holding hands. Although that got him down with the feeling of loneliness, he kept on dreaming, squeezing his pillow, which appeared to be his lovely Dutch in the dark of bedroom. 

One day Tom said accidentally that sooner or later any relationship would come to an end, and this really scared Henrik. Indeed, all good things have an end. The future after a break-up seemed to be so dark and terrifying. Dane found it impossible to imagine himself with someone else, he didn't want to fall in love with the others. If he did want, he wouldn't find neither physical nor mental strength inside to do it. He had devoted himself to Holl completely a long time ago. That's why he wasn't trying to sort it out, thinking that he should hold his tongue until the end and enjoy pleasant moments, which were getting rarer and rarer.

The world was powerful and massive. Tom was a sailing ship, gorgeous and expensive vessel, which was going further into the mysterious void of the ocean. Henrik was a pier - it wasn't close, but everyone knew that boat would come back to it someday. How could Hansen measure swords with the world? Both boating knots and anchors were helpless. Holl floated away into wild life, into reality, where Henrik had been once.

Now he feels as if he's an abandoned haven, where seagulls are afraid of ruining the silence with their screeches. Sailing ships don't stay forever.

Another May was passing by. There was nobody to share the wine and the smell of lilac with. And when you come down from a high coast, you won't find any power to jump from a cliff and fall in love again.


End file.
